I Promise
by SecretLoveSong
Summary: After everything that happened between them you would think they don't have anything else to say to each other. But it looks like fate is still after something from them. But what?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SkyxDiaspro story. Sorry to those of you who don't like this couple and hate Diaspro. But I love Diaspro and this couple so I'm going to write about them. Please give this story a chance and leave a review as to what you think so far. Thank youu :) x**

It had been seven months since they broke up. Since Sky and Bloom broke up. No one saw it coming because they had always seemed so in love with each other and cared deeply for one another.

But something changed. They started arguing, throwing hissy fits at one another. It all happened so fast and to think they would be married in four months. Yeah, that's right. They were supposed to be married by now and live their new lives as King and Queen of Eraklyon with each other. But that all changed the moment they started fighting.

Of course their arguments were always behind closed doors so no one would be able to hear them and still have people think of them, especially their friends and family, as a perfect couple.

Days have passed that turned into weeks, then months and they just couldn't seem to put their troubles aside and get on with the wedding planning. It was all too stressful for them and that made them have doubts about their future together. They started worrying about it and wondered if they will ever live like a happily married couple or not. But it was their pride that was stopping them from making up, from dealing with their problems. Their family and friends eventually knew something was wrong and could always feel the tension between them. They always tried speaking to either of them but neither one of them wanted to talk or think about it. Being far too stubborn to ask for help or advice on anything and always trying to convince themselves that everything was fine.

It wasn't until that fateful day when things started getting out of hand. Words were being thrown at each other that neither one of them meant, things started getting too difficult for them to handle that before they knew it, it was over. Bloom and Sky, the once was a perfect couple who loved and cared about each other deeply, were done.

News spread that the engagement was off and so was the wedding. Both Bloom and Sky were devastated and their friends and family were shocked to hear such news, believing that they were always meant to be and their love was so strong. Clearly they were proven wrong. They all were, especially Bloom and Sky.

Months have passed and neither one of them wanted to talk about it or think about it. But it's all they ever did. Sky was depressed and Bloom acted like she was okay knowing very well that she wasn't. It was all just so heartbreaking for everyone to see.

A couple months passed and Sky was told his parents would like to see him in his parents office. Not knowing what his parents could possibly want from him he was left confused and curious as to what they wanted.

He had just managed to get over what had happened and started convincing himself it was for the best. Knowing very well that he was wrong because he lost the love of his life. But he did it anyway since he knew he still had duties to fulfil as the King of Eraklyon. Just because his love life didn't work out doesn't mean his duties should be ignored. Besides, it was a great distraction from everything.

Once he got to his office he saw his father sitting in his desk chair with his mother sitting on one of the armchairs with an unsuspecting person sitting on another.

This guest was beautiful with her long wavy blonde hair, piercing orange-amber eyes and medium tanned skin. She was sitting there looking like she didn't want to be there at all.

"D-Diaspro?" Sky stuttered as he stared at her.

"Sky." She acknowledged him looking unusually guarded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before turning to his parents. "What is she doing here?" He asked demanding an answer.

"Sky, calm down and have a seat. We invited her here." Queen Samara told her son.

He did as she asked but not calming down the slightest. In fact it just made him more anxious about it all. "Why did you invite her here? Why did you want to speak to me? What's going on?" He hated how he was still left in the dark about this.

"Sky, we know that you and Bloom loved each other and that your break up with her was difficult, we just want what's best for you and if that means stepping in then so be it." King Erendor explained.

"What do you mean? Of course Bloom and I loved each other and of course the break up was difficult but what has that got to do with anything?" He asked but not waiting on an answer he turned to Diaspro. "Why are you here?" He snarled getting up to stand over her.

She glared at him and stood up herself not wanting to feel so intimidated by her ex-fiancé. "Weren't you listening to your mother? I was invited here."

"Why?!" He snapped at her glaring at her right back.

"How am I supposed to know?! I was only asked to come here for an important discussion. I wasn't told why only that I needed to be here!" She explained not appreciating the way he was talking to her.

"That is enough! Both of you sit back down where you were seated before and we will talk about why if you both agree to cooperate!" King Erendor yelled out, glaring at the both of them from his desk.

Both Diaspro and Sky grudgingly sat down waiting for an explanation as they stared at Sky's parents looking quite nervously at each other before turning to face them.

"The reason why Diaspro is here is because your mother and I feel now that you and Bloom are over son, you can go back to her and be engaged once again to be married." King Erendor explained now waiting for Sky's reaction.

He was frozen. Not wanting to believe his own parents would do this to him again. Once he regained his composure he stood up glaring at his parents.

"Absolutely not! How could you even think about getting Diaspro and I re-engaged after everything she put me and Bloom through?! She tried to break us up! She made a deal with the devil to get me back, she abused her power as liaison and she almost KILLED Bloom. WHY would I ever want to get back together with HER?!" Sky asked fuming.

"Sky, be reasonable. I'm sure she has a good reason why she did all that." Queen Samara told him not wanting to believe Diaspro would do such things without reason.

"GOOD REASON?! NO. She doesn't have a good reason, just that she hates Bloom and would do anything to break us up and not care how she does it as long as I end up being hers!" Sky told her knowing he was right.

"That can't be true. Son, you need to sit down and listen to Diaspro. I'm sure she-" King Erendor tried telling him but Sky just wouldn't have it.

"NO. It is true, father. There is no need for me to listen to her because Diaspro KNOWS I'm right about this." Sky told his parents before looking at Diaspro herself.

She had been sitting quietly in her seat just listening to everything that was being said. Sky's words hurt her. A lot. But she remained emotionless as she stared into space.

"Right Diaspro?" He asked her challengingly. But she just remained emotionless and stoic. As if what Sky was saying didn't affect her.

"Diaspro? Is what Sky is saying true?" King Erendor asked looking at her expectantly.

She eventually looked up at them and slowly stood up trying to keep her composure. "No." She told them simply.

"LIAR. Why can't you just admit to your faults, Diaspro? It would be better for everyone if you did." Sky told her coldly.

She then glared at him letting her true emotions show. "NO, it's not true. I DO HAVE MY REASONS SKY AND NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SPEAK. SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE." She snapped at him.

His parents were both shocked at her outburst and Sky was a little afraid of what she might say. He glared right back at her and crossed his arms waiting for her 'good reasons' which he knew weren't going to be good at all.

But before Diaspro could open her mouth again the King and Queen of Eraklyon stood up deciding to give them some privacy.

"We will just be leaving now. This is a discussion between the both of you only. So take as much time as you need." Queen Samara told them.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH HER?!" Sky asked his parents still shocked that they would even do this to him.

"Yes. Now behave. The both of you." King Erendor ordered glaring at the two of them who just looked away.

Once they left, they turned to each other once again and found themselves in a room full of tension. Diaspro sat right back down in her seat with Sky following suit on the couch putting his hands over his face wishing he was anywhere else but there.

 **Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think of this. There will be another chapter soon if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have no idea how I feel right now. How I have always felt ever since you left me for that redhead Bloom." She told him staring at her hands in her lap instead of him. Not wanting to look at him. She decided she was going to tell him everything. Everything she had always wanted to tell him since he practically cheated on her with another girl.

"I have gone through so much for you. I have went through hell and back just for you and had to give up everything I had grown accustomed to just to make the necessary connections for a future princess of Eraklyon. All those years I spent training and taking etiquette classes were all for YOU. Some prince I knew I was meant to marry in the future and become a princess of Eraklyon." She explained trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Sky was looking right at her now, sitting silently and listening to what she had to say.

"But then that Bloom girl showed up and stole your heart. You went to Red Fountain to train to be a specialist and on the Day of the Royals, I find that you were in fact seeing another girl behind my back. Behind your own fiancee's back. And then you have the nerve to break our engagement for some girl you just met! Do you have any idea how much that HURT?! " Finally having the courage to look up at him with teary eyes. He was emotionless but his eyes showed guilt before it quickly left.

"I'm sorry Diaspro, but I-" He started but was cut off.

"NO. I don't want to hear it. I'm not done talking so keep listening with your mouth SHUT. ALRIGHT?!" She told him finding the strength in her voice again.

He immediately shut up and continued to listen to her. Although slightly irritated that the one time he decided to show her some sympathy she didn't want it.

"After she won your heart I tried everything I could to take it back! Yes, you're right! I did make a deal with a devil but I did it for you! Was I proud of it? NO. Of course I wasn't but I was desperate. I just wanted you back, Sky! Then when I heard that your memory had been snuffed out from Princess Krystal I tried to help you get it back!" She told him now crying. She sat back down now hiding her face in her hands.

"Then I let myself get convinced by those three damn witches to get rid of Bloom by killing her! I was so stupid but I was desperate, Sky! Everything I did was for you! All for YOU! A dumb prince who wanted to go against tradition just to have some fun!" She told him feeling so angry and hurt.

She tried to calm herself down and stop herself from crying. "You are such an idiot Sky. The biggest idiot I know. But for some stupid reason, I still have these feelings for you that just don't want to go away! No matter how much I try to convince myself that what happened was for the best, that you were no good for me and that I deserve way better, I just can't seem to move on and get you out of my head! It's pathetic!"

She just couldn't seem to calm down. She was just so hurt! "I risked everything for you Sky. My social status, my own future as a princess if not of Eraklyon, and even my own sanity! Everything that I had grown accustomed to has now been a complete waste of time!"

At this point not only could Sky not look at her anymore but he was he was feeling so incredibly guilty for what she had to go through because of him. Feeling tears coming out of his eyes he just didn't know what to say. For once in his life, Sky had no words to defend himself from what Diaspro was saying.

"Answer me this Sky, did you even once think about how I was doing? All those times you were with Bloom, did you ever wonder what I could be doing or how I was feeling on some days? Did you ever….." Diaspro felt herself get worked up again and her voice shake.

"Did you ever even stop to consider your actions and how much it could affect me? Do you feel like leaving me for Bloom was worth having me suffer because of you and let me go completely out of control?" She asked him expecting him to answer already. But he just sat there with his hands over his face not saying a word at all.

She took in his posture and the way he was covering his face as a sign saying that he never even cared at all about her. "But of course not….I was nothing but a childhood friend to you that was a complete annoyance to you."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had just now realised how he was the reason why Diaspro even spiralled out of control in the first place. He is such an idiot.

"YOU'RE RIGHT." He finally said standing up not looking at her as he turned his face to the side with his fists clenched.

She stared at him in shock. "WaIt, WHAT?!"

"I am an idiot and I now realise that I am actually the one who caused you to end up this way. It was because of my stupidity that I did this to you, my own fiancee. I should have been more faithful to you. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did after practically cheating on you. I'm so sorry and feel so foolish that I could even believe that my relationship with Bloom would have worked out and we would be married now." He explained feeling so much rage and hate at the fact he wasn't honest with Diaspro from the start the moment he started having feelings for Bloom and letting her suffer the way she did.

Diaspro looked at him not quite sure what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Sky let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair before taking a seat on the couch facing her.

"I mean that if I had just been faithful like a good fiancé is supposed to be and not let myself fall for another girl, you would have never suffered and our lives would have probably been better. I should have known better than to go against tradition but when I met Bloom, I-I don't know, I thought I could have a shot at love that wasn't built on an arranged marriage. I would have proved my family and all of Eraklyon wrong and make them realise that you can have a marriage built on love. I thought that by being with Bloom, I would be doing that."

Sky then laughed at the irony of it all. "I didn't want to be proved wrong."

Diaspro was silent. Just staring at her hands in her lap as she listened.

"I'm sorry Diaspro, so sorry that I did this to you. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I just don't want you angry at me anymore. I want to make everything up to you, I want to redeem myself in your eyes. But only if you let me."

He suddenly got up from his seat and walked over to her pulling up with her hands. She looked nervous and a bit hesitant.

"I-I don't know about this Sky. I don't think I'm ready to jump back in to an arranged marriage with you. I mean, I do have feelings for you but-" Diaspro was cut off by Sky's hand over her mouth.

"Diaspro, I do want to redeem myself in your eyes but not just for myself, but for our relationship as well. Maybe not to the point of being reengaged, of course, but for the sake of our friendship. We were a good friend to me when we were kids, Diaspro. I-I don't want that to go away."

Diaspro was now looking at him thoughtfully. She removed his hand from her mouth to speak. "How do I know you won't forget about me again? How do I know that you won't disregard my thoughts and feelings again?"

Sky looked at her smiling. She felt butterflies in her stomach but tried to remain strong and mentally cursed herself for thinking how handsome he looked right now.

"Because I promise you that I'm going to always be there for you whenever you need me, I'll make an effort to listen to you and give you my support, and I will try NOT to sugarcoat any issue like I had done with Bloom." He said giving her his word.

She looked at him for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "If you really mean the words you're saying…"

"I do." He confirmed to her.

She gave him a small smile. "Then I guess I can give you another chance. Just know that if you ever break your promise…."

"I-I won't, I promise. Thank you Diaspro" He told her.

She sighed. "Just don't let me down." She whispered to him.

He pulled her into a hug. To think this all started because his parents wanted them to be reengaged.

He hugged her tighter as he whispered in her ear. "I promise….."

 **I know it's rather odd having a DiasproxSky fanfic like this, but I actually like them together and I'm not a fan of BloomxSky.**


End file.
